A Blue-Eyed Mystery
by MoonLight-DJ15
Summary: Kurama is in his last year of high school, and he is getting bored. However, when our favorite Miko transfers to his school, his boredom slowly morphs into frustration when he can't figure out her secrets. What will happen when the fox's desire to solve the pretty puzzle becomes a desire for much more? KurKag story told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

The firey red-head gave an inaudible sigh as the gaggle of girls that surrounded his desk continued to pester him. Numerous little gifts littered his desk; it was almost a pity to throw them all away when the girls weren't looking. _Almost._

"Where are you going for college, Minamino-san?" one of the more reserved girls asked. The group quieted down significantly waiting for his answer.

"I am not too sure, Tanaka-san. Though I am sure I will figure it out eventually," he answered politely.

"You really don't have a plan yet?" asked another.

"No," he lied smoothly. They believed it.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Hey, I'm making another fic, heh. I really like KurKag, and I need more content. So! Here I am trying my hand at a roughly 100-word drabble series. It's mostly in Kurama's POV so far, but I'll try to even it out as I go along. It might be slow going, idk. But please, tell me what you think! I am always looking for ways to improve myself. Also, if a character is overly OOC, please tell me. Its been a while since I have seen either anime. Au revoir~**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls continued to prattle on about their ideas for his future, the top colleges in the country, the colleges they were going to, even offering him a spot in some of their family businesses if he didn't choose higher education.

He scoffed inwardly.

Of course, he had a plan; he was an ambitious person after all. However, revealing his thoughts for the future would mean his fangirls would follow him.

After he finished high school, he had hoped to start anew in college.

Although it was inevitable, he really wanted to avoid another formation of an obsessive fan base.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

.o.O.o.

_**Oh please, **_**Shuichi**_**, **_said the annoying voice in his head, _**I know you love the attention.**_

_No, _you _love the attention, Yoko, _he replied.

_**But I am you, ergo, you also love attention.**_

_But neither of us want to be chased around by half-crazed, possessive fangirls._

Yoko was quiet for a moment. _**Point.**_

It was at the moment that the teacher walked in and ordered the students back in their seats.

"Before we get started, I would like to introduce our new transfer student." The teacher motioned for the student to come in.

The new student bowed. "Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was seated next to Kurama, a gamble on the teacher's part as it was a well-known fact that any female placed next to the most popular boy at school would cease to focus in class.

Luckily for the teacher and Kurama, Kagome was not just any female. Never once did her eyes stray to look at the redhead nor did she try to get closer to him in any manner.

When class was over, she simply got up and left.

The following few days, the same routine happened.

The glares towards Kagome from his fan club lessened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

.o.O.o.

Kurama didn't even try to speak to her, worried that she was just one of those fangirls who would feign indifference. Those kinds were usually the craziest of them all.

Even if she wasn't obsessive like most girls, he couldn't risk getting close to her and putting her in danger.

A week came and went, and still, neither of them spoke to each other. One day Yoko spoke up.

_**Talk to her.**_

_What?_

_**You heard me. **_

He stole a glance at her. Her attention was focused on taking notes, her strange azure eyes flicking to the board every so often.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

.o.O.o.

_You are unusually talkative as of late._ It was true; Yoko normally laid dormant unless it was imperative.

_**Talk to her.**_

_Why should I? I've no reason to give her my attention._

_**And yet you keep analyzing her, watching her from the corner of your eyes,**_ he sneered. The lack of response from the other told Youko he was right. He was about to respond until he was interrupted by a small whisper from outside his head.

"Are you okay?"

Kurama blinked and nodded. He didn't realize that his expressions had reflected his current emotions with Yoko. Stoicness returned.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: They will actually talk, I promise. For now, Kurama is being cautious. R&R! Au revoir~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

.o.O.o.

_**She may surprise us both. Perhaps she really isn't interested. She is an oddity.**_

_Her lack of response to my presence can hardly count as an oddity. She could be taken or not attracted to our gender._

The demon scoffed. _**Do you sense what is coming from her?**_

Kurama took a moment to assess the female next to him before mentally shaking his head, _Sense what? There is nothing coming from her._

He felt Yoko grin mischievously, _**Exactly. Every being -demon, human, or other- has their own unique energy and unique scent. She does not. **_

With that, Kurama's eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch started.

He secretly watched Kagome move to the corner of the classroom to meet with some girls. It seems that she makes friends easily.

If that were the case, then why had she not attempted to talk to him? It wasn't because she was scared of boys as she just walked out of the room with some guys who joined the group.

Kurama made up his mind.

He waited for class to end.

"Higurashi-san." The dark haired girl turned around. "I don't think I formally introduced myself. My name is Shuichi Minamino. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Ta-da! The boy finally did it! **


	9. Chapter 9

She smiled at him, almost like she had been expecting this.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to introduce yourself," she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, but you already knew that."

Kurama faltered.

Perhaps she was just another fangirl and this was all just a ploy. Well, albeit, it was a good ploy for piquing his curiosity. Still, that would not have explained why he couldn't sense her.

"Well, if that was all, Minamoto-san, I'll take my leave. It is getting late and my home is a while away. It was nice meeting you." Then, she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Conversations in the following weeks became easier after their initial meeting. A friendship blossomed between the two that neither of them expected. To their surprise, they both found themselves sharing little facts about their lives.

However, with every anecdote, Kagome shared only added another layer of the puzzle that Kurama was trying to solve.

For example, Kurama learned that she had moved schools in order to escape the label of being the 'Sick Girl.' She didn't explain what her sickness was or how she recovered so well.

Kurama didn't push her; he would get his answer eventually.

He always did.


	11. Chapter 11

Word got around that Kurama had taken an interest in the new transfer student.

It wasn't hard to see; Kagome was the only girl in Meiou High that Kurama willingly approached. Many girls threw jealous glares her way. Even the friends she had made at school showed signs of envy.

Despite the gossip and unfriendliness that began to grow, Kagome held her head high, seemingly unaffected by it.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," Kurama said, "I understand if you'd rather stop talking to me."

"Why, because of this?" Her blue eyes twinkled. "I've been through worse."

"I see…"

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Aw, you are all so sweet! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

**Hiei**

.o.O.o.

Kurama was on his way to the Higurashi household to work on a science project. According to the map, the mysterious girl lived on a shrine, which could explain how she was able to hide her energy and scent.

**Then, she is powerful, **said a new voice in his head.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured, knowing fully well that he could hear him. The demon jumped down from his spot in the trees.

"Be careful."

"Why would you say that?"

"I couldn't get in her head." Hiei looked at the direction of the shrine. "Or past the barrier surrounding her home."

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I was feeling nice so here is another one! XO~**


	13. Chapter 13

"She has high spirit energy then," the fox commented.

"Or she has powerful protectors."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Hiei to take an interest in humans. He told him so.

Hiei barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't care about the girl, but she seems to be well-acquainted with my sister."

"Kagome knows Yukina?" The other slender eyebrow joined its pair.

"Hn."

The information swam in Kurama's head as he tried to make connections. Hiei's insight seemed to just increase the difficulty of an already hard puzzle that was Kagome Higurashi.


	14. Chapter 14

He reached the top step only to find Kagome sweeping the shrine grounds in shrine maiden clothes, though her hakamas were blue rather than the traditional red.

"Oh, Minamino-san," she paused in her activity, "Sorry, I didn't expect you so early."

"It's quite alright. I should have called to tell you I was on my way."

"Well," she said after a moment, "Could you please wait in the living room while I finish this up? I will be right with you."

"Alright, I'll prepare our things, Higurashi-san."

As he began walking to the house, he heard her call again, "Minamino-san?"

He turned around.

"Please, just call me Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, please call me Shuichi."

With that, she smiled.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Hey, MoonLight here. I've decided I'll try to update every day or so. (Since I missed yesterday, I'll post double today. ^^) Ik Ik, I should probably be working on my other fic, but ideas for this one just keep coming! Besides, d****rabbles are just easier to update lol. Anyway, I have some chapters pre-written but if you have a prompt or something you want to see, tell me and I'll incorporate it in somehow! Au revoir~**


	15. Chapter 15

When he walked inside, he met Kagome's mother, Nodoka. She was a sweet woman who reminded him of his own mother. She had him sit down on the sofa while she went to get refreshments.

Kurama spent his time looking at his surroundings, hoping to get more insight into his classmate's life when a young boy walked in with his arms crossed.

"What are your plans with my sister?"

Kurama blinked. "I'm sorry? I do not understand-"

"You are Shuichi Minamino from Meiou High School, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answered cautiously. Kurama sensed a small amount of spiritual energy from the boy. Perhaps he could sense his demonic presence.

Interesting.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Fanfiction formatting is kinda weird :P Welp, here's the double update I promised!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Why are you here? Last I heard, you don't spend time with girls, much less go to their houses."

_Ah, my reputation precedes me._

"What's your name?" He asked instead.

"Souta," the younger male answered warily.

"Well, Souta, I am just here for school work. Your sister is my partner for this project."

"Oh," Souta relaxed noticeably, but still asked, "So you aren't trying to play her?"

Kurama's green eyes widened, "No, I would never do such a thing."

"Okay good," He said, looking relieved.

"Souta, what are you doing? Stop harassing my friends every time I have them over! Kami, you are becoming worse that Ji-chan."

The boy shrugged. "I'm just looking out for you, sis." He turned to Kurama, "I guess you're alright. But if you hurt her, I'm coming after you."

"Souta!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized bashfully. She finally got her mom to usher Souta to his room. "He's a bit of a hassle ever since…" She drifted off for a moment. "Well, brothers tend to be protective."

Kurama raised a brow at her slip up but didn't push it. "If that is your brother, then what about your grandfather? You mentioned that he is as bad?"

She laughed, "Ah, Ji-chan tends to bombard anyone I bring home with talismans in hopes to purify a demon. But don't worry," her eyes twinkled, "They never work."

True to her word, Kagome's grandfather came in the room throwing a paper talisman in his face yelling 'Demon, begone!' though nothing actually hurt the kitsune spirit.

Kurama watched amusedly as Kagome chastise her grandfather in a similar manner as her brother, saying that not all her friends were demons and that he needed to stop attacking them.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Oops, sorry. I had a busy weekend. So here is a bunch of stuff I wrote.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Yoko_**

_Kurama_

.o.O.o.

While Kagome and Kurama were working quietly on their project, Yoko decided to speak up.

_**Her family is protective.**_

_Astute observation._

Yoko ignored him. **_What could have happened in a boring, human life?_**

_I don't know, Yoko, _he answered distractedly.

**_How did she know if a talisman would work or not unless she has seen one in action?_**

_Or has used one herself,_ Kurama added. _Though, we can't be sure if she has the spiritual ability to purify a demon or sense them at all. Not until we can fully sense her._

**_Mh, she also said that not all her friends were demons. Is that to say that some of her friends are demons?_**

_Perhaps, or it could just be a mishap in phrasing._

The fox chuckled, **_Oh, I don't think so..._**

Kurama could practically taste the excitement from both himself and Yoko. To think that a mere human could rile him up in such an intense way. He smirked inwardly.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurama visited the shrine for the next few days to finish the partner assignment, but also to gain a deeper understanding of Kagome.

Instead, he found a more complex situation.

At the comforts of her own home, the young woman became more reserved and distant. There was an air of sadness and longing that surrounded her. No matter how well Kagome hid herself, she couldn't hide her emotions.

Kurama could only guess that without the judging eyes of the world, the confident mask could come off. But then, why in front of him? He decided to ask.

"Somehow, I trust you," was her answer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Higurashi-san?" Neru, a loud gossip girl, answered when asked about Kagome. "Oh, she's sick. Apparently, she was always sick at her old school. I heard-"

"Thank you," Kurama interrupted. Then he left for the back side of the school. Hiei was already there waiting for him.

"She's not really sick," he said when he saw Kurama.

"I figured as much."

"Yukina was with her earlier today. They talked in hushed voices as if that girl knew how softly to speak to avoid a demon's hearing."

"Yukina told her about...?"

"No. She told me she hasn't revealed such a thing. I tried probing for more information, but my sister refuses to tell me anything about the human."

.o.O.o.

**A/N: I love Kagome's platonic relationships! What's your favorite?**


	21. Chapter 21

Kurama volunteered to bring Kagome's homework that day, shocking everyone in the room. Whispers immediately flew around as Kurama left the school, the loudest voices being his angry fans.

When he reached the Higurashi shrine, he found her sitting under the Goshinboku. He stood a few meters away, simply watching the melancholic sereness of his friend. For the first time, he truly felt her aura; it was dripping in so much heartache, he could almost taste it. Her eyes were closed; if it wasn't for her straight posture, he'd have thought her to be sleeping.

Then she spoke, "Are you just going to stand there, Shuichi?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank you for bringing me my homework." She smiled at him.

"Any time, Kagome-san."

She huffed softly, "I told you, just call me Kagome."

"Right, sorry, Kagome." The young woman stared off into the distance. Kurama sat next to her and observed her intently. It was easier to see the old age her eyes seemed to carry now that she let down her guard. What has she seen? Does it have something to do with her absences?

"You must have noticed that I am actually not sick."

"Why were you absent today, Kagome?"

She sighed, pulling her legs to her chest, "Today is the day I lost my friends. I can never get them back."

.o.O.o.

**A/N: I need more dialogue between them :/ She's working towards that, but Kags just doesn't fully trust him (or anyone) yet. Don't worry, we will get there soon enough.**


	23. Chapter 23

After a moment of silence, Kagome spoke again, "I traveled with them during middle school."

"Which is why you were absent a lot," the young man confirmed.

She nodded. "They needed me. They were family to me, and I refused to leave them."

Kurama waited for her to continue. After a shaky breath, she said coldly, "Then fate forced them out of my life."

Unsure as to what to do, the redhead put a comforting hand on her arm. "I am sure you will see them again."

"Yes," she turned to look at him, "You're here, and that gives me hope."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" He asked, genuinely confused.

She shook her head and got up. "You're a good friend, Shuichi."

.o.O.o.

**A/N: :3 R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

The sun was setting by the time he left.

_**How did she know we were there, I wonder… **_

_Welcome back, Yoko. _

_**What is she hiding?**_

**Something dangerous.**

_**Oh why, hello, Hiei.**_

**Hn.**

_Expressive as always._

**You are one to talk, fox.**

_**Which one?**_

**Both.**

Kurama sighed as he walked home. This was going to be a long walk. He relayed the previous events to Hiei.

**Hn. **Then, the fire demon was gone.

_**Kurama, find out more about this human...and fast.**_

_Excited, I see…_

Yoko laughed, _**Not all of our puzzles are as pretty as this little vixen.**_

Kurama smiled, _Point._

_.o.O.o._

**A/N: Its 11:59 pm but I'm here. **


	25. Chapter 25

The weeks went by and the duo continued to share stories of their past and their experiences.

Very abridged stories of the past and their experiences.

Risky as it was, they enjoyed being able to talk to each other, allowing them to reminisce and mourn in their own way with support from the other. The fox grew used to seeing her confident smile at school turn into a face of melancholy when in the comfort of each other and vice versa.

Soon Kurama began to wonder. Has he ever seen Kagome sport a smile filled with pure happiness, one unhindered by the negativity that surrounded her?

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Do you want me to update once a week but post 5 chs instead? Wyt?**


	26. Chapter 26

Kurama sensed her happiness before he saw her a few days later.

_Guess my question got answered._

When she finally came into view, his sharp gaze zoned in on the puffiness of her eyes. He secretly sniffed the air, but there was no scent of fresh tears. Then his gaze lowered to her rosy lips; they were tilted upwards in an unrestrained grin. When she sat next to him in her seat, he turned to ask about her joy but got cut off short. Kagome had pulled him into a tight hug. Slowly, he hugged back.

"Thank you, Shuichi," she whispered into his ear, ignoring the gasps in the classroom.

_Wait, but why?_

_**It seems with every answer comes another question. **_Yoko grinned.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Double update! Happy 4th of July for people in the US!**


	27. Chapter 27

The tickle of her breath brought him out of his stupor. "'Thank you'? Whatever for?" He asked as she pulled back.

Her blue eyes sparkled like jewels. "I've been reunited with one of my old friends. Just like you said would happen."

"Kagome, that's great! I am glad to hear that."

"Thank you for listening to me, and just...being who you are." A knowing smile graced her lips.

But what was it that she knew?

_**Every time she speaks, there is a double meaning attached.**_

_I thought you loved double meanings._

_**Only when I am the one with the upper hand, Kurama.**_

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make me so happy~ Also side note: How you y'all balance multiple online classes, volunteer work, sleep, and still have personal time without going insane? T-T Its summer and I'm drowning. I'm glad I have pre-written stuff, but I need to start writing again... :P Anyway, thank you again! **


	28. Chapter 28

"Kagome Higurashi!"

A dolled-up brunette and her lackeys stood in front of the girl in question, blocking her from leaving the school. Yuki Sato, the leader of the Shuichi Minamino fan club, pointed a manicured finger at Kagome's face.

"Leave Minamino-kun alone."

"Why should I? I am not doing him any harm. You and your 'fan club', however," Kagome sighed and moved the offending appendage away, "Seem to be a thorn in his side on the daily."

"Oh? And what do you know?" one of the girls asked annoyedly.

"Quite a lot, actually. Trust me, he tells me himself." A smug smile tugged on her lips.

Yuki screeched, "You witch!" She raised her hand to slap the amused female.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: I am alive. I swear. **


	29. Chapter 29

Kurama was reading a text he received from Yusuke. Apparently, Keiko had been begging him to watch the new romance movie and instead of suffering alone, he decided to drag Kuwabara along who then brought Yukina. Hiei, not trusting Kuwabara at all, followed, ruining any hope for a double date. In the end, they decided to call up everyone else to join them then go out for dinner together. The fox avatar chuckled at his friends' antics.

"You witch!"

Kurama looked up just in time to see Yuki, the alleged leader of his 'club' move in to slap his puzzle.


	30. Chapter 30

Wait...his puzzle? When did he begin to call Kagome anything of his?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a cry of pain.

_Kagome_!

But his fears were unneeded. Kagome had Yuki in a shoulder lock against the wall in a matter of seconds. The rest of the girls stayed back in fear.

"Let go of me!" Yuki shrieked in frustration as she tried to get out of her hold. "I am going to ruin your reputation!"

"Yeah! We are going to tell the principal that you attacked her first!" A girl declared.

Azure eyes narrowed.

"No one is going to believe the new girl!"

"No," he walked over and pulled Kagome towards him, "But they will believe me."


	31. Chapter 31

"M-Minamino-kun!" The girls exclaimed.

Yuki recovered first. "Minamino-kun," she pouted, her glossed lips shining, "She insulted us, then you then attacked me! We are the victims here."

"Do not lie, Sato-san. It's unbecoming for a woman. I saw the whole thing. If you twist your story and report to the principal, I can vouch for Higurashi-san. And as evidence," he held up his hand still holding his phone, "I can always show him a recording."

Shocked and horrified faces stared at the offending device. "Why did you…"

"I was trying to take a photo of the beautiful sunset before this happened." Kurama cringed inwardly. While it was not the worst lie he crafted, it was still a terrible excuse. Luckily for him, his fangirls were too scared to make any sort of connection of the obvious disconnection.


	32. Chapter 32

"Come on, _Kagome_," he said, intentionally emphasizing the use of her first name.

"Alright, _Shuichi," _she followed with ease.

Kurama smiled knowing that the girls behind them were flabbergasted and seething as he walked away with his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thank you, I really didn't want to have to move schools again."

He smiled, "Anytime, Kagome."

Green eyes watched as she fiddled with her thumbs. It wasn't long before she blurted, "Did you really catch a video of them?"

"No," he chuckled when we felt the tension fade from her shoulders.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Good because that would be weird."


	33. Chapter 33

"Would you like to see a movie with me and my friends tonight?" Kurama asked.

"I-" Another voice interrupted her.

"Kagomeee!" Turning, the dark-haired girl looked over her shoulder to see a boy, about their age, running towards her.

"Sorry," she said, "I already promised to spend some time with an old friend today. Another time, alright?"

When the boy reached her, he offered his arm to her with a charming grin.

He asked, completely ignoring Kurama, "Shall we?"

Hooking her arm around his, she said with a goofy grin, "We shall."

Unbeknownst to Kagome, two pairs of green eyes clashed, one of them narrowing with a spark of jealousy, as the pair walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

_Kurama_

_**Yoko**_

**Hiei**

.o.O.o.

_**Who was that?**_

_That probably was the friend she was ecstatic about this morning._

_**But a kitsune? Is she even aware that he's a demon? **_

**Jealousy does not suit you, fox.**

_I am not jealous, Hiei, _Kurama responded tiredly. He sighed when Yoko began arguing that he _was_ jealous, especially of another fox.

_**Kagome needs to be careful of kitsunes. Sly creatures, we are, **_Yoko finished.

**At least you know.**

"Listen, I have no right to be jealous," the avatar said out loud.

Hiei jumped down from his tree as he scoffed, "Deal with your petty emotions later. We have a mission."

That was great. Perhaps a little fight could clear his mind for a while.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Yes! Shippo is here! ****Next few chaps will be focusing on Kag and her son! ****I plan for quite a few of the other IY and YYH guys show up for a short bit, though when they come in may be a while. I don't know what part of YYH this is taking place in but it's before the Dark Tournament for sure. Also, you guys are so sweet! Your reviews make me melt in joy like I'm literally gonna cry. Thank youuuu~ **ML** **


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome walked hand in hand with her green-eyed companion of old. Her friend. Her kit. Her Shippo. She watched him, comparing the differences between the past and present. His auburn hair was much longer and much silkier. His face no longer round and soft was now sharp and angled. He was not a child, but a demon in his prime years.

"I can't believe I missed it," she murmured.

"Missed what, Mama?"

Her eyes glistened, "You growing up. I wasn't there to see you transition from a kit to a beautiful adult."

The hand around hers tightened its grasp as he said, "That means you have to spend a lot of time with me to make up for those missed years."

He pulled her in a hug which she readily returned. "I am not leaving you."


	36. Chapter 36

"So much has changed in the past 500 years," Shippo said as he overlooked the city from the top of the Higurashi shrine. He turned to Kagome, "But you stayed the same."

"Actually, I have changed a lot." Kagome looked to the sky, her eyes becoming glazed as if seeing something that wasn't there. "I woke up in the well, pained and afraid. I was not the same. I felt new but old, like a new shirt that has been washed and stretched. My life continues on. I experience happiness, but that is just temporary. At the end of the day, I feel lost, empty, like I am missing an important part of me. Lately, it has been easier. I met people who give me hope and remind me that I am not alone. The more I spend time with these people, the more little pieces of myself I find. And now with you here, I feel like more of me has come back."


	37. Chapter 37

"Yes, of course," Shippo said quietly, "You are bound to change after what happened." He looked back to his surrogate mother. "What I meant to say was that you look the same, treat me the same, smell the same-" He paused for a second and sniffed. "Okay, I think you smell the same. I don't know since you masked your scent and your energy. Do you know how hard it was trying to find you?"

Kagome blushed, "Sorry, I needed to protect my family. And the jewel."

Shippo's eyes widened, "The Shikon? Wait, but you wished it away. It's supposed to return to its home or whatever?"

"It did. It went back inside of my body."


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome shook her head. The time of telling old stories had come, and personally, she would rather not be standing for it. She motioned for Shippo to follow her as she walked over to the Goshinboku and sat down.

"Is that Inuyasha's tree…?"

She nodded.

"Kagome," he said seriously, "Why is the Shikon in your body? I thought it would've disappeared."

"It was supposed to go back to where it came from. When I wished it to return, I guess I didn't specify which origin, so instead it went to the current 'home.' The Shikon we are familiar with is from my time. I was born with it in me. I am its protector, and therefore, it's home. " The young woman stared into the distance as Shippo cursed. "But, how am I even here? "

He fidgeted.

"Shippo, what happened after I died?"

.o.O.o.

**A/N: :) **


	39. Chapter 39

.o.O.o.

_The jewel was complete. _

_The final battle was coming to a close. Naraku was finally dead. Kagome picked up the completed jewel and walked back to the inu-taichi who became her family. She looked at each of them. _

_Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were all in a crying bundle on the ground. Miroku could finally start a family with Sango without worrying about the wind tunnel, and Sango got her brother back. _

_Movement caught her gaze and watched Sesshomaru powerful gait back into the forest, most probably to check on Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Life had been so much easier after the brothers came to terms and declared each other extended pack. _

_Her eyes drifted towards Inuyasha with Shippo on his shoulder. The hanyou was walking towards Kikyo who was purifying the remnants of Naraku's vileness. She sighed as the familiar pang in her chest hit her again._

.o.O.o.

**A/N: These next few chapters will be flashbacks. Also, I had these all written down since forever. I just never posted. Sorry! To prove my sincereness, here's a splurge of updates! Love you!**


	40. Chapter 40

.o.O.o.

_Kikyo. _

_Strong, powerful, beautiful Kikyo. _

_Kagome could not hate her. How could she? Kikyo had become a good friend of hers, although it did take a very long time. Even if they didn't end up as friends, the older woman was everything she had ever wanted to be even as a little girl. She even got the guy in the end. _

_No, Kagome didn't hate her. Kagome envied her. _

_But at the same time, she pitied Kikyo._

_Lonely, cold, hurt Kikyo. _

_She knew the woman suffered greatly in the past and in the present. She spent her whole life protecting one, tiny item only to lose her heart, her life, her love, and eventually her soul. _

_Kagome wanted to be Kikyo, but she did not want her life._

.o.O.o.


	41. Chapter 41

.o.O.o.

"Welcome, Kagome Higurashi," a woman's voice said. Kagome opened her eyes. Where was she? Last she remembered she was holding the jewel, ready to make her wish when...oh.

"Midoriko," she breathed.

"Hurry, child! You must make a wish now!"

"What-" Kagome blinked. The air around her began to fill with thick humidity, matching the urgent tone of Midoriko's pleas. She was still trying to regain her senses as she floated in an endless space of pink nothingness.

"Danger is coming and you may die."

"How? Am I not in the jewel?

"Your spirit is. Your physical body is still able to get hurt," the older woman explained. "You do not have much time."

"Okay, okay. I wish that the jewel would return to wherever it came from." Just as soon as she said it, pain shot through her chest, as if she was being burned inside out. Then Kagome Higurashi fell into darkness.

.o.O.o.


	42. Chapter 42

_.o.O.o._

_The inutachi watched as the giant ball of white light emerged from Kagome and into the jewel that she held in her hands._

_Suddenly a gust of wind announced the presence of a certain wind demoness, with a half crazed look in her eyes. Kagura stumbled forward, panic dripping from her voice. _A warning. _Her last words were "He is not gone," before a black substance bubbled in her throat and oozed from her eyes. _

_Kagura let out a piercing scream as tentacles erupted from her body, effectively splitting the demoness into two._

_An echo of deep laughter reverberated in the air. The inutachi sprung into action, one last fight until Naraku was truly gone from the world. But the damage had already been done._

_Kagome was dead._

.o.O.o.


	43. Chapter 43

.o.O.o.

_The young woman of the future laid on the ground with two large, gaping holes in her chest and abdomen. A pale, transparent ghost of Midoriko appeared before the group crowding around Kagome._

_Cold, stiff, dead Kagome._

_She would not smile any longer, spreading her joy no more._

_Warm, grieving, angry Kikyo._

_She was alive, but at what cost?_

_"No," she said, shocking the anguished inutachi, "I will not accept this."_

_Rising, Kikyo drew her bow and pointed it at Midoriko. She knew it would not hurt her, but she would try anyway._

_"Bring her back. Bring Kagome Higurashi back."_

.o.O.o.


	44. Chapter 44

.o.O.o.

_The ghost tilted her head, "I had thought that you of all people would be happy for her death. You have all of your soul, you are alive, and you have your lover. There is no more competition. Why do you weep?"_

"_Because Kagome is the best version of my soul. She is kind to all and brings joy wherever she goes. She is smart, talented, and stronger than myself in more ways than one. I have suffered, but so has she," Kikyo exclaimed, her voice growing stronger with every word. "She gave me a chance even when I gave up on myself. She forgave me, gave me a second opportunity to be with the man she had given her heart to, and accepted me as her friend when all I had done was hurt her. Kagome Higurashi is too young, too pure to die now. She deserves love. She deserves a better life."_

"_Would you still wish her alive even if it means giving up your soul, your chance to live again?"_

_Inuyasha took a step forward, "Now wait just a minute, Kikyo-"_

"_Yes," Kikyo said without hesitation, ignoring a pained Inuyasha. _

"_Then so be it."_

.o.O.o.


	45. Chapter 45

.o.O.o.

"Kikyo gave up her soul, or rather, your soul to bring you back. There was a flash of bright light, but when we were able to see again, you had disappeared. Midoriko assured us that she sent you home since your job in the feudal era had finished. All we had to do to see you again was to wait." Shippo sighed when he finished his story. He had wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. He watched as his mama took the information in. He stayed silent and gave her time; learning of the fates of her friends in the feudal era was both comforting and saddening.

"Kikyo died ...for me?"

"Yes and no. She risked death for your sake, but Midiroko gave her another soul as a thank you for her willingness to save you. She and Inuyasha mated a few months later, extending her life span to fit her mate."

"I see...I must thank her if I see her again."

.o.O.o.


	46. Chapter 46

.o.O.o.

"So, Sango and Miroku finally tied the knot and had many children. A big family, just like they always wanted."

He hummed in agreement.

Kagome stood up suddenly, surprising the kitsune next to her.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm going on a walk," was all she said.

Shippo grabbed her arm, "Wait, Kagome."

"I need- I need space, Ship. I need air. I'll," she bit her lower lip as she stared at the horizon, "I'll see you again later."

Shippo let her walk away. He knew she was unstable and shouldn't be left alone, especially with all of the demonic activity that had been going on for the past few years. At the same time, this was Kagome. He knew his mother desperately needed time to process everything. _She's powerful, even if she is out of practice. Mama's instincts should protect her,_ Shippo thought to himself, _I hope._

.o.O.o.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Yoko**_

_Kurama_

**Hiei**

.o.O.o.

"Hiei! One of them is getting away!"

"I am a bit busy, if you haven't noticed."

Kurama growled in annoyance. Things were just not going his way. Kagome couldn't join him for a movie - in fact, he was sure he was missing the movie - and he had just found out that her long lost friend was some ratty fox kit.

_He's not a kit. I'm pretty sure he is a full grown kitsune._

_**I'm older than him! It doesn't matter what he is!**_

_Why are you yelling? _

He narrowly missed a kick from his demon opponent. Furrowing his eyebrows Kurama quickened his speed. It wasn't that these were difficult demons, but there were a lot, and his fuming self made it significantly harder to focus.

_**You know exactly why!**_

.o.O.o.


	48. Chapter 48

.o.O.o.

Kurama finally whipped his last opponent and let out a long sigh. Hiei jumped in front of him.

"I never thought I would see the day that the great Kurama would be so _disgustingly _infatuated with some silly human girl," said the fire demon.

"Shut _up, _Hiei," he said through gritted teeth, "Come on. We have one more of those pests to chase down."

They jumped into the trees as they looked for their last remaining opponent. Not even half a minute since they began looking, they felt a flash of purification. It left as suddenly as it came, making both demons wonder if they actually felt it. Sharing a look, Hiei and Kurama increased their speed only to find a raven haired woman on the ground.

.o.O.o.


	49. Chapter 49

.o.O.o.

Kagome kept walking.

She had no idea where she was headed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She died and was brought back by the very woman who she should have hated. She should have hated Kikyo, but she didn't.

She couldn't. Not when she admired the older woman, not when the only person she loved mated her, and especially not when the very same woman gave up her soul just so that she could live again.

Kagome kept walking.

.o.O.o.


	50. Chapter 50

.o.O.o.

Her friends moved on without her. They married, mated, and lived their lives to the fullest. Their lives were filled with wonder and joy. They were where they belonged.

That was more than what Kagome could say for herself.

She could not move on. She was incomplete. Her death took more out of her than most people could ever understand.

She loved her own family dearly, but she was so detached from the rest of the world. She did not feel like she belonged anywhere, past or future. She had no actual purpose in either time.

Her cheeks were wet despite the sunny day.

.o.O.o.


	51. Chapter 51

.o.O.o.

The young priestess found herself in a park she didn't recognize. She wasn't even sure she was in the same city.

She slowed her walking as she took in her surroundings. There was a playground not far from where she was standing on her left side and a walkway through some trees on her right. Looking up at the sky, she found that the sun was far lower than she originally thought.

Frowning, she realized that she did not have her phone or any money on her. Suddenly, she felt exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly made her way over to the walkway knowing at least nature would make her feel somewhat better.

.o.O.o.


	52. Chapter 52

.o.O.o.

After some time, the sun was nearly gone and Kagome was still nowhere near familiar surroundings. She sat down on a nearby bench and put her head into her hands.

She murmured to herself, "What are you doing, Kagome?" Not long after she said that, she began to cry once more. She had no means of getting home and she wasn't up for walking aimlessly at night. Perhaps if she stayed in one place, Shippo would look for her eventually.

"God, I am such a mess," she whispered. She wasn't sure why she was crying.

She was just so tired.

The rustling of the leaves did not make her look up, but the unmistakable aura of a demon sure did.

.o.O.o.


	53. Chapter 53

.o.O.o.

Kagome found herself face to face with a lower class demon. It squinted its beady eyes at her. The priestess was too much in shock to do or say anything.

_A demon. An actual feral looking demon in the modern world. Damn, I should have asked Yukina or Shippo about other demons like where are they now or how many are left? Why didn't I do so before?! Gods, I am such an idiot!_

"You know," it said, "A pretty thing like yourself could make me a pretty penny." It laughed cruelly. Kagome's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

The demon moved a clawed hand to grab Kagome's shoulder, but before it got within two inches of her, Kagome cried out.

"No!" She pushed the demon away with the palm of her hand only vaguely aware of the pink glow it emitted. So overwhelmed by her emotions and thoughts, she didn't see the demon disintegrate as she passed out on the ground.

.o.O.o.


	54. Chapter 54

.o.O.o.

"Kagome!"

Kurama rushed over to her side, relieved to find his friend breathing and unharmed. Traces of purification still hung in the air, making both Hiei and Kurama uncomfortable.

"She purified the demon," stated Hiei, though Kurama knew it was a question in disguise.

"I think she might have. She is a shrine maiden and a spiritually inclined one. It is not a stretch to think that she could purify when in danger."

Kurama took his school jacket off and put it on Kagome.

Hiei watched as the kitsune carried the fainted female bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing her home," was the only reply. Hiei rolled his eyes. The two were about to jump into the trees again, but halted when they felt another demon headed their direction at high speeds.

.o.O.o.


	55. Chapter 55

.o.O.o.

"Put her down," the auburn haired kitsune growled.

"No," said the other fox.

"She is mine!"

"She bears no mark."

Shippo shut his mouth with a clack. Of course Kagome didn't bear his mark. He wasn't about to put a mating mark on his mother! Even so, he couldn't say that without revealing too much about Kagome.

"Well, she is not yours either."

"Not yet, she isn't," Kurama said calmly, though he couldn't help but feel smug when he heard the other kitsune growl.

"You don't even know where she lives."

"Actually, I do. I have visited her house on many occasions."

Shippo couldn't help the way his mouth fell open.

.o.O.o.


	56. Chapter 56

.o.O.o.

Hiei watched with great fascination as the two kitsunes faced each other down, their green eyes flashing dangerously. He did really hope that they would battle it out. Now that would be a show. And all for a girl too.

_Pathetic_, he thought to himself.

But he had to admit that Kagome Higurashi was an interesting character. Even his sister was enamoured by her.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. If this Kagome could purify a demon, then she is dangerous. While Yukina claims that she would never hurt anyone, if Kagome finds out that his sister was a demon, then she may very well purify her anyway.

Humans were small minded that way.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you're enjoying this ^^ I have a different scene written but I can't for the life of me seem to connect it from here. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough, and when I do, I'll update all at once again. Till then, stay safe! Love you!**


	57. Chapter 57

.o.O.o.

"Fine," Shippo finally said, "You can carry her, but I won't leave her with you. We will take her home together."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

Shippo tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Are you going to move? I know for a fact that

her mother will not be happy if she is home late."

"You are correct there. Let us go then." Kurama turned to Hiei, "Shall we?"

"Hn."

The three demons leaped into the air and sped in the direction of the Higurashi shrine.

Two pairs of green eyes silently battled each other.

One pair of red eyes rolled in exasperation.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews! They honestly make my day! Well, here are the next few installments! R&R, my loves~**


	58. Chapter 58

.o.O.o.

The trio made it back to the shrine in a matter of minutes.

Kurama reluctantly let Shippo hold Kagome. It would be easier for the younger kitsune to take her to Kagome's mother since she knew him more than she knew Kurama.

Hiei wasn't there when the Kurama turned around, but he could feel him in the area.

The redhead hesitated on the steps of the shrine. He didn't want to leave, but Shippo hadn't come back out and it was getting late into the night. His own mother would worry if he was not home soon. Before he could make a decision, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, you."

.o.O.o.


	59. Chapter 59

.o.O.o.

"Kit," Kurama responded aloofly.

Shippo scowled, "I'm not a kit."

The older male raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kurama took the time to actually examine Shippo.

He was young, probably a little less than six hundred years old. The younger kitsune was fast enough to run with Hiei and Kurama which must mean he held a good amount of power.

Now the question became how skilled he was with that power. He watched as the not-a-kit run a hand through his hair. He seemed to really care for Kagome, a thought that irked him. His eyes drifted towards her house. Shippo followed his gaze to Kagome's window.

.o.O.o.


	60. Chapter 60

.o.O.o.

"Kagome is fine," Shippo said tiredly. "She's just exhausted."

Kurama noted that he seemed to have relaxed now that Kagome was safe. His finger twitched when his mind started to wonder what exactly was the relationship of Shippo and the blue-eyed beauty.

"Purifying a demon can do that to a human," Kurama said slowly, watching Shippo intently in hopes that he'd give something away.

"Dealing with demons can tire anyone out," the younger fox replied.

To anyone else, Shippo's response was smoothly executed. But Kurama wasn't just anyone else. He still caught a whiff of hesitation that came from the other youkai, no matter how quickly it disappeared.

_Got you. _

.o.O.o.


	61. Chapter 61

.o.O.o.

"Tell me something, kit," Kurama said, relishing in the way Shippo bristled, "How was she able to purify a demon?" Kurama pressed. He watched as Shippo regained his composure.

"She's a shrine maiden. It's in her blood," he said nonchalantly. "Knowing her, she probably reacted by instinct."

"Speaking of instinct, how did you know Kagome was in trouble? You two aren't mated, so why did you go looking for her?"

Shippo cringed, though Kurama wasn't certain as to why.

**I smell history…** Yoko murmured in disgust.

.o.O.o.


	62. Chapter 62

.o.O.o.

"It's my job to protect her. I have the right to look for her, you know. I'm her," Shippo paused for a split second. "Friend," he finished rather lamely.

"Right, an old friend. A traveling companion from her past."

Shippo narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"How else? She told me," Kurama smirked, "She and I are very good friends." He let his youkai aura expand as a means to intimidate the younger kitsune. "And perhaps I should relieve you of your protector's duties. You don't seem to be doing a good job," Kurama finished with a smile.

_**He should know his place.**_

.o.O.o.

**A/N: Oh, Kurama. How romantic of you...not. Well, maybe a little.**


	63. Chapter 63

.o.O.o.

Shippo took a step back with wide eyes, the threat and the oppressive feeling of his energy catching his off guard. Something flashed in Shippo's eyes that Kurama could not decipher in a short amount of time, but he decided to let it go.

Shippo let out a growl in defiance.

"It's best if you keep Kagome out of our world, kit. That being said, I must ask you to not tell her what happened tonight. Like you, I want to keep her safe."

"Then just stay the hell away from Kagome," Shippo bit out.

"You cannot tell me what to do, kit." Kurama turned on his heel and walked casually away, not bothering to pull back his aura. It was one of those rare moments when Yoko and Kurama were in total agreement.

_Kagome is mine, and I will do what I see fit._

.o.O.o.


	64. Chapter 64

.o.O.o.

Shippo watched as Kurama's form disappeared in the night before he walked back into the house, thoughts of earlier that day replaying in his head.

He had started looking for Kagome about two hours after she had left for her walk. He tried calling her cell before realizing she had left it at home.

He searched for her at a reasonable pace. He didn't believe that Kagome could get into any real trouble in this time period. This wasn't the first time she went on long walks alone anyway, and she was in even more dangerous territory before.

_But Kagome now is different from Kagome then, _his logical side whispered.

It wasn't until he felt her unmistakable energy that he picked up his speed. He searched frantically for the spike in purity, but once he pinpointed the area, he felt two other demons.

Naturally, he assumed the worst.

.o.O.o.


	65. Chapter 65

.o.O.o.

Shippo never could have guessed what would happen after he found Kagome.

Finding Kagome being gently cradled in the arms of the other kitsune he had seen at her school surprised him.

Seeing the possessiveness in the youkai's stance stunned him (and annoyed him).

Hearing him claim to soon have Kagome as _his own_ shocked him.

But knowing that said kitsune was actually the famous Yoko Kurama absolutely floored him.

Yoko Kurama had disappeared years ago. Many had assumed he had died after his failed escape. Obviously, Yoko was alive, in a human body, and seemed to have taken an interest in Kagome.

Something wasn't quite right here.

.o.O.o.


	66. Chapter 66

.o.O.o.

There was no mistaking his identity. This student was The Yoko Kurama. His aura confirmed it.

Shippo had been lucky enough to have witnessed Yoko's power when he was younger and his real parents were still alive.

It was the same as today, if not stronger.

The stories say that Yoko was one of the most powerful kitsunes. There shouldn't be a reason for him to hide in a human illusion.

_No. Not an illusion,_ he corrected. The body was too real -too human- to be fake. His youkai energy was barely detectable; even Shippo had believed that the student merely had a youkai ancestor when he first saw him.

.o.O.o.


	67. Chapter 67

.o.O.o.

There was another thing that bugged him.

Shippo knew that kitsunes were sensual by nature, but he also knew that Yoko Kurama was even more so. He adored being adored, and he took pleasure in being pleasured.

Yoko Kurama didn't make love to his partners, he devoured them. He burned them with his passion. Some didn't survive the onslaught of his unbridled affections.

Shippo narrowed his eyes as he walked into a pretty, pink room.

Was this the same youkai who wanted to mark Kagome? Sure, time can change people -he knew that all too well- but how much did it change Yoko? The last thing Shippo wanted was Kagome getting hurt when she just started to heal.

"Oh, Mama," he whispered in amused exasperation as he played with her hair, "Why do you always attract trouble during the worst times?"

.o.O.o.


	68. Chapter 68

.o.O.o.

"That was quite the spectacle you put on, Kurama."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The fire demon scoffed. Kurama decided to change the subject.

"And where were you, Hiei?" He heard a faint mumbling about 'stupid barriers.'

"How were you able to get in?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama admitted. He wasn't sure if the other fox was the only one creating the barrier. He didn't seem that strong, but looks could be deceiving - he would know. Perhaps there were other demons that Kagome was acquainted with. But then who was Kagome Higurashi?

"That girl could be the one creating the-"

"No. It can't be."

**But it could be.**

Kurama didn't want to believe it.

.o.O.o.


	69. Chapter 69

.o.O.o.

"Why do you care so much about her," the fire demon pondered.

Kurama's hand twitched. "I don't. We are simply classmates. Friends."

Hiei scoffed. "You act like it's so much more. Don't tell me you were actually serious about mating her."

"Of course not," he said smoothly. "It was an easy way to throw that kit off."

"Why are you so possessive of her, then?"

"She is a puzzle that I'd like to solve. My puzzle. That is all."

"That better be all. I don't need you to be distracted by such human emotions."

"I'll throw her away when I am done with her. No need to worry."

"Hn." With that Hiei jumped to the trees and disappeared.

.o.O.o.

**A/N: *shakes head* You do that, pretty boy. Let's see where you end up. Anyway, that's all for now! I still haven't been able to connect my prewritten scene with the new stuff, but that's what I get for constantly adding new things. But I like where this is going, so it's okay. Also, I have a discord where we can discuss fandoms like IY, YYH, LotR, etc, fanfic, and ships. It's still in the works, but if you want to join, the link will be on my profile (though, I'm having a bit of trouble with getting the link to show). ****I have the app on my phone, so I'll probably respond almost immediately. Bye, love you and I hope to see you on discord! **


	70. Chapter 70

Kagome groaned as she raised a hand to her head. She woke up with a massive headache. She got up and slowly opened her eyes only to find a glass of water in front of her face. Her eyes moved from the hand holding the glass, up the arm, to a bright, grinning face.

"Morning, Mother!"

She smiled, "Good morning, son."

Shippo sat down at the edge of her bed as she sipped her water. He had been thinking of the right conversation starter for a few hours. Shippo didn't want to overwhelm his mother with new information, but he knew it had to be done some time soon.


	71. Chapter 71

His pondering was in vain because Kagome spoke first.

"Ship, we need to talk."

Green eyes darted up to meet blue ones. He nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"A demon attacked me today-"

"You mean yesterday," he interrupted. Seeing her confused face, he explained that she slept through the whole night.

"Ah, yes, well...it didn't occur to me that other demons still exist in this time. I just never put the pieces together for some stupid reason," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. "I've been overlooking the obvious and forgetting things I used to know like the back of my hand," she said. "Shippo, I have a question that I should have asked a long time ago."


	72. Chapter 72

"Where are all of you now? The yokai, I mean. I haven't felt many, or at all, for a very long time. Or maybe I've forgotten how until recently. Are you all in hiding?" she asked, uncertain if she wished to find out.

The yokai next to her sighed, "We aren't all dead if that is what you are worried about." He turned his head to meet her questioning eyes. "The yokai live in the Makai, the demon realm. A few centuries ago, an agreement was made between the demons and the spirit world which led to a barrier being put up to protect the humans. Most of us stay there now."

"Most?"

"Yeah, why?" He probed, though he already knew the answer. "You meet a demon other than me?"

Her hands tightened around her blanket. "Yes, two actually…"


	73. Chapter 73

"Oh?" Shippo asked.

"Yukina actually found me first. She was able to sense my miko energy then revealed herself to an ice maiden. Yukina was the one who told me to hide myself because apparently I stick out like a sore spot. She has become one of my closest friends. I can tell her anything," she laughed softly, "I didn't think I would open up so quickly, but she has an air to her that I can just relax in. I haven't felt like this since Sango…"

"Okay then. That's one. What about the other?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and laughed nervously. "Well…"


	74. Chapter 74

"I…" she began, "That's Suichi Minamino. I haven't told him about me or what I knew. He didn't feel like any kind of demon I encountered before. It was like he was human and demon at the same time, but not like a hanyou. I was curious and-" She took a breath. "Lonely. Yukina could only visit so often, but I would see him everyday in school. I just didn't know how he would react to a miko."

She smiled. "Before I could take a chance and talk to him, he reached out to me first. We became friends. I never asked who he was and he never asked who I was. We were comfortable with the friendship we had even if we didn't fully know who the other was. I also may have found the secrecy...fun," she finished with a smile.


	75. Chapter 75

Shippo sat silently as she talked. When she finished, he asked, "So you really don't know about him?"

She shook her head before looking at him suspiciously, "What do you know about him?"

"I know that he is dangerous in more ways than one. You shouldn't be around him, Kagome."

"You're dangerous too, you know."

Shippo bristled, "Well, yes, but I'm different! He's different! He's not 'fun' or anything like that. Please, Kagome. Stay away from him."

Kagome sighed, "I'll be careful, Ship."

The kitsune breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled then attempted to get out of bed. She would have collapsed on the ground if it wasn't for Shippo.


	76. Chapter 76

Her arms felt like lead but her legs felt like jelly. Clearer memories from the other day came rushing to her.

Demon.

Screaming.

Attack.

Counter.

..._Counter?_

Kagome knew she got attacked, but she had forgotten how she escaped. _My miko powers…_ She looked at her hands in wonderment.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"What happened to that demon at the park?"

"You fried him."

"Oh. I had only meant to put up a barrier. I didn't mean to purify him. Even so, it shouldn't have taxed me as much as it did."

Shippo shifted his weight, trying to find a way to say this without offending her. "Well," he began, "Your powers are rusty." He felt her burning stare and tried to make amends. "You're not normal. Like you're strange, I mean, different now!" He could feel the hole he was digging himself into getting deeper with every word.

"Shippo?"

"Y-yes?"

"While you are not wrong, I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Yes, mom."


	77. Chapter 77

Kagome mulled over the recent developments as she made her way to school. Something finally was happening in her life. She felt she was slowly piecing herself together with every supernatural event.

She really tried to live a normal life, but her normal was no longer so mundane. No one understood that. Her family could only grasp so much.

But Shuichi and Yukina...They offered the consolation she needed. They reminded her that she didn't have to pretend to be someone she was not. Now Shippo is here and from what he said, the other yokai of her past are still alive too.

She watched as a fiery redhead walked through the school gates with much in her mind.


	78. Chapter 78

Yukina visited her a few days later. While they baked cookies together, Kagome threw a quick glance at her friend. "Hey, Yukina"

"Hm?"

"Do..." she paused, "Do you know who Shuichi Minamino is?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know he's...not completely human." Yukina looked at her with an amused expression but stayed silent. Kagome took that as a sign to continue speaking, "Could you find out more about him for me?"

"No."

"What?" She blinked in confused shock. "Why?"

"Go ask him yourself, Kagome."

"No!"

The female laughed, "Nothing bad will happen, I'm sure. In fact, I think it will be good for you."

Kagome pouted, but she gave Yukina's suggestion a second thought.


	79. Chapter 79

"I have a question."

Kurama stared at the girl as she ate her ice cream. She had asked him to go get a snack with her just to ask a question? Not that he minded, of course. He quite enjoyed her company since she was one of the few females who didn't simply gush and swoon over him. He didn't know why. He didn't know a lot about Kagome Higurashi other than what she was willing to tell him. He wanted, no, _needed, _to solve this beautiful puzzle.

_**Must we get rid of her so soon? I know you like her too.**_

_That may be true, but it might be better to keep her out of all this. _

_**She can adapt.**_

_Yoko… _Kurama thought warningly.

"Shuichi?" Kagome's questioning voice broke his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. Go ahead, Kagome," he said with a smile.

"Do you want to play a game?"

.o.O.o.

**A/N: This was the first one I wrote, though I had to modify the ending a little bit. It took almost 80 drabble chaps to get to this point, whoops.**


	80. Chapter 80

"A game?"

A smile made its way to her face. "A deal of sorts. Kind of like a prolonged version of Twenty Questions. Of course, it can exceed twenty questions. For every reveal, the other has to respond in kind. Doesn't matter when, how, or what you reveal as long as the person reciprocates eventually."

Kurama blinked. That was...unexpected.

_**But most certainly not unwelcome.**_

Kurama had to agree. "While I am not opposed, why the game, Kagome?"

"It would be a fun way to get to know each other. I will warn you, once you agree, you can't back out or lie. You have to swear to me."

Kurama smiled thinking that he would have the upper hand. "I accept. Let's get started. Ladies first."

The glint in Kagome's eyes made the fox's confidence falter. "So, Shuichi, what are you?"


	81. Chapter 81

Kurama froze and nearly choked on his ice cream. It took a moment for him to recover.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"I mean, you're human but not. You're a demon, but not. You're not hanyou, so what are you?" Slowly his eyes drifted to Kagome.

She simply kept licking her ice cream as she looked at the sky. Her tone was completely casual, speaking as if she was simply talking about the weather.

_**She already knows about our kind. Can we keep her now?**_

_Should we really be thinking about that right now?_

_**She would be such a glorious prize. **_


	82. Chapter 82

Kurama ignored the voice in his head and turned his attention to the young woman in front of him. "How do you know that, Kagome?"

She finally looked at him with curiosity in her blue eyes. "I felt you. Well, not entirely. I couldn't be sure for a few weeks. Either you're good at hiding or I really am getting rusty," she said with some dismay. She continued speaking though he wasn't entirely sure if it was to him anymore. "Perhaps a little bit of both. Or maybe hiding my aura like Yukina said limits my powers. I can never have my cake and eat it too."


	83. Chapter 83

_We must tread carefully, so you must resist whatever possessive nonsense your beast is telling you, Yoko._

_**...Fine. I don't care what you told Hiei. Don't lose her, **_Yoko demanded before he went silent and receded back into the corners of Kurama's mind.

"So Shuichi? Will you answer my question?"

"I'm...a fox avatar. I am a human that houses a kitsune spirit."

"A hundred percent human and a hundred percent demon," she murmured in awe as her eyes roamed up and down his body much to Yoko's delight. "Fascinating…" Kagome looked at Kurama's eyes again. "There's a story behind that, but you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Kurama smiled in response.

"Right."

**A/N: Kurama also liked having blue eyes roaming his body, but he's not ready for that conversation just yet. :)**


	84. Chapter 84

"I guess we both have secrets we want to uncover about each other," she replied slyly.

Kurama was taken back by the playful glint in her eyes. Something told him to be careful, but strangely, he found that he didn't want to.

He said, "I hope you are aware that there are a lot of loopholes in your plan."

She giggled, "Yes, and I hope you will take advantage of it as much as I will." She got up and began to walk away.

"Shouldn't you tell me what you are since I told you what I was?"

"Nope! We've already traded secrets. I told you why you caught my interest and you told me what you are. It's my turn to tell you something but you'll have to wait for it!"

Before she got too far, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Your ice cream has melted all over your hand. You should clean it up soon before you ruin your clothes."


	85. Chapter 85

.o.O.o.

_**Oh, how unexpected! I am quite enjoying this.**_

_I'm glad someone is,_ Kurama grumbled as he washed away the stickiness from his hands.

He sighed as he went over his conversation with Kagome. She knew about demons, was skilled enough to sense them, was powerful enough to purify them, but was strangely friendly with them.

She must know that that kit and Yukina were demons. She must know a lot of things.

He wondered if it would be cheating if he asked Yukina about Kagome. It wasn't like she said he couldn't get his information from other people.

Kurama smiled, his mind forming a new plan.

**A/N: Hey lovelies. I wanted to make some things clear. Kurama and Kagome now have known each other for more than a few months. I'm obviously taking creative liberties with the YYH timeline but this is a fanfic so :3**


	86. Chapter 86

"You did _what?"_

"Oh my gods, Shippo, relax."

"Relax? Kagome, you just-! You're playing a game with a powerful kitsune! A kitsune, Kagome. Kitsunes are sly, they are cunning, and they are dangerous. They look for loopholes in anything and everything so you often can't fault them for cheating or being untruthful." Shippo threw his hands in the air as he paced Kagome's room.

"You're a kitsune," she reminded him.

"My point! I know how other kitsunes are." Shippo sighed. "You promised me you would stay away from him."

"I said no such thing. I told you I would be careful," she pointed out, "And I _am_ being careful."

Shippo looked at Kagome incredulously, "How is this _careful_?"


	87. Chapter 87

In the middle of Shippo's rant, Yukina came over to visit.

Kagome hugged and greeted her warmly, "Yukina!"

"Hello, Kagome."

"You remember Shippo, right? I believe you met a few days ago?"

"Yes, I-"

Yukina was cut off by Shippo's loud voice, "Yukina, tell Kagome that dealing with Yoko is dangerous." He stomped over, pouting like a child who didn't get any candy. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Yukina looked over at Kagome with a highly amused expression. "Did you finally ask Shuichi?"

Shippo squawked indignantly, "What do you mean 'finally'?"

The girls promptly ignored him as they walked back to her room. "I did. The expression he made was hilarious. I wish I had a camera. I have never seen him so shocked before."

They laughed as Shippo whined.


	88. Chapter 88

.o.O.o.

"Goodness, Shippo, you've become just as crabby with age. You're acting like Inuyasha when he doesn't get his way."

Shippo shut up immediately. He opened his mouth multiple times but no sound came out. Finally, he grumbled, "I do not."

"You called him 'Yoko' before. Is that his real name?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, although I've always known him as Kurama. I have been told that his human name is Shuichi Minamino."

"His demon name is Yoko Kurama," revealed Shippo from his sulking corner. "He was a powerful kitsune, but he disappeared years ago. We all assumed he was dead, but his aura is unmistakable. Shuichi Minamino is Yoko Kuram, but I don't know how that's possible."

Kagome fiddled with her blanket as she thought about this information. "Shuichi, or rather Kurama, said his was a fox avatar and that his human body also houses a demon soul. I assume that is Yoko. He never explained his story though."

**A/N: Btw, I wanted to clear up Kagome and Kurama's relationship. Kagome and Kurama see each other as friends and mysteries to be solved, nothing more and nothing less. Yoko sees Kagome as a prize to be won. So far, no one has caught feelings. **


	89. Chapter 89

.o.O.o.

"Kurama is not a bad person, Shippo," said Yukina. "He's friends with the people who saved me when I was held prisoner. They are connected to the Spirit World after all."

Shippo looked skeptical but quieted nonetheless. If the Spirit World was involved, he knew he couldn't do too much too Kurama lest he wanted to get in trouble with Sesshomaru.

"All of this was happening right under my nose," Kagome began, "If I just knew before-"

"If you knew before, you would have chased it and gotten into trouble sooner rather than later, Mother," Shippo interrupted.

"Hey!"

Shippo ducked the pillow that was thrown his way.


	90. Chapter 90

.o.O.o.

Yukina giggled at her friends' antics. She watched them argue with a familiarity that can only come from a close and strong relationship.

To think that Kagome traveled 500 years in the past was crazy enough, but to take in a yokai child in an era where yokai and humans were at odds...Well, there were many things about Kagome HIgurashi that surprised her.

Yukina remembered that fateful day when she was visiting the human world one day in hopes to better understand the nicer side of humanity. It was sheer luck to have found a crying modern miko. Despite her better judgement, she approached Kagome and consoled her.


	91. Chapter 91

.o.O.o.

She remembered her initial shock when Kagome dumped her whole life story at an ice cream shop of all places. They both knew that it wasn't the wisest decision Kagome could have made, but Kagome assured her that she would not have told her if she did not deem Yukina trustworthy.

It was a very emotional day, but she realized that Kagome needed to let it out to someone who understood the yokai world. She needed a friend, and Yukina was honored to be the one she chose to confide in. She made a point to visit the human world often if only for her.

_You have a very kind soul, Yukina, one of the kindest I've seen, _she said. Yukina smiled at the memory.

**A/N: Canon divergence is real in this fic. Yukina never did this in the anime and stayed in the Makai until the Dark Tournament. Also, I don't think she's met Kurama before the Dark Tournament. Oh well, imagine this as a universe where everyone is at least acquainted with each other. (Yukina still doesn't know of Hiei's connection to her tho)**


	92. Chapter 92

"It's still hard to believe that you two are mother and son. Adopted, yes, but you act as if you were blood related," Yukina said.

"Well, you better believe it," Kagome said with a wink. "I think of Shippo as my own through and through."

"Damn right I am!" Shippo transformed into his kit self and jumped into the arms of a waiting Kagome.

Yukina laughed as the young woman cooed and coddled the 'kit' with flowery affection. She thought to herself how unique of a miko Kagome Higurashi was and how lucky she was to befriend her.


	93. Chapter 93

"So you're playing a game with him?" Yukina asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh for the love of god, Kagome," Shippo exclaimed exasperatedly as he flopped on her bed back in his regular form. "A game? Kitsunes love games."

"I know. That is why I suggested it, Shippo."

"Are you trying to get yourself used and thrown away?"

"Shippo," Yukina reprimanded in a hushed voice.

Shippo was about to retaliate before he realized Kagome's silence and cursed himself. He really needed to think about his word choice better. "Kagome, I-"

"No, Ship. I am not going to get used. Shuichi - no, Kurama, - wouldn't do that to me."


	94. Chapter 94

"Oh, Yukina," Kagome said, effectively changing the subject, "I've been meaning to ask, do you think that by hiding my aura and scent, I am restricting the use of my powers?"

"I'm not sure," the other girl responded with a furrowed brow, "I wouldn't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I was actually attacked by a demon. I meant to put up a barrier only to purify him and faint. Something is affecting my control and I'm not sure what," she explained.

"Do you know if there is anyone we can see for this," Shippo asked, rolling onto his stomach.


	95. Chapter 95

.o.O.o.

"Perhaps I could ask Yusuke since he is a Spirit Detective or maybe Boton. I'm sure they would be happy to help you considering you're such an important miko and all."

"Or it could cause problems," Shippo began, "There is a possibility that the Spirit World wouldn't want to let you go once you reveal yourself to them. If that were the case, Sesshomaru would be most displeased since us demons had prior claim on you. If anything, you belong with us in the Makai. Sesshomaru wanted to deal with that issue before any of us came to find you.

Kagome frowned. "But you're here. Did they clear it up?"

"Ah, no. It was taking too long and I kinda...snuck out?"

Yukina raised her eyebrows at the impressive growl that the miko responded with.

"Shippo…" she murmured disapprovingly.

**A/N: I don't know how this happened, but this is the direction the fic is taking now.**


End file.
